Talk:Michael Hilow
Henderson's mercenary I don't know if anyone can check this, but it's not much use me uploading a pic cos it's one of those things where you have to watch frame by frame to get a sense of what someone looks like. But, in the shootout at the end of Day 5: 10:00pm-11:00pm, one of hendersons mercenaries (the first to get sniped by Jack, he's directly to Henderson's right) looks like it could be Michael Hilow. The guy is constantly out of focus, but I think he has a similar hair, nose, face in general. Dunno if anyone can support this/tell me how stupid I'm being?--Acer4666 17:43, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Can you tell me a time sample? --Station7 18:22, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Ah yes, sorry, it's about 38:34 on my dvd time, it's the guy just to Henderson's right, first one that Jack shoots with his sniper--Acer4666 18:25, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::here is a link to the best shots I could get. I have contacted Michael Hilow for him to confirm, so I will let you know if he replies--Acer4666 22:53, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Great pictures. It looks like him. --Station7 23:19, May 5, 2011 (UTC) : I agree - the beard, the nose, and the hair all look similar, though his face looks rather thin compared to Hillow's. --ASHPD24 23:31, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :: My first instinct was "no" but perhaps he shaved/trimmed the beard by the time of this scene. The hairline and some other details do look like him. 00:55, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: Just been confirmed by the man himself! What a dude!--Acer4666 17:03, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :::: Ah that's excellent, I love when outreach works and they turn out to be helpful! Wasn't it you the other day who had some different stunt guy write back in all caps, with a bizarre (and slightly offensive) reply? Blech when I read that, I vicariously felt bad. 03:11, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Yeah, it was Troy Gilbert. However, upon looking at stuntsunlimited.com (that company's fbook style social network) I found out that is how he writes to everyone on the internet! So wasn't too bad. The other day I contacted Mark Bedell and got a really friendly reply, that I could contct him anytime about anything, that was what he was there for - then it turned out he had mistook me for a stunt guy he was training. Awkwaaaaard!--Acer4666 08:04, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I was about to add this one, but I'm just not a hundred million percent sure about it. It's the first guy that Jack shoots in the gunfight in Day 6: 10:00pm-11:00pm. I mean, comparing it to his other s6 appearance, he's certainly super similar, I dunno why there's a slight niggling doubt that it's not. Can anyone ease my mind before I put it on for sure?--Acer4666 15:58, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :It looks like him, so I agree with the fact that that is him. --Station7 18:19, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Looking at the nose and the face , I'm sure it's him. --Station7 19:39, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I've checked again and think it has to be. That frame in the pic just looks a little different, but after frame-by-frame I'm convinced. I thought the guy looked too young to be Hilow - but he even dies in the same way as Hilow's other characters (throwing his head back after getting shot in the chest - it's his speciality!)--Acer4666 19:54, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Marwan's terrorist Although I was unsure of Hilow as Marwan's terrorist from 8-9pm of Day 4, I've uploaded a new pic that shows his face more. Having re-watched the episode I'm sure it's him - what put me off before was the short, non-curly hair, but the face is identical and he could've had a haircut. In addition, the otherwise dead-on accurate imdb listing of his episodes included this one (before this page had any of his uncredited appearances on). I've restored his appearance in this episode--Acer4666 20:44, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Looking at the faces, I agree with you, that it is him. --Station7 20:52, August 22, 2011 (UTC)